Bricks in Motion Awards
BRICKFILM AWARDS ARCHIVE - huge work in process, citations needed, explanations, etc Winning films are in bold. 2005 BAMPA Awards something something here 2006 BAMPA Awards Changes from 2005: Best Overall Film renamed to Best Film, Best Debut replaced by Best Score. 2007 BAFA Awards Changes from 2006: Added Best Director, split Best Visual Elements into Best Set Design and Best Visual Effects, renamed Best Score to Best Music, renamed Best Voice Acting Performance to Best Vocal Performance, added Best Ensemble Cast. 2008 Bricks in Motion Awards Best Film ** 802.701 The Time Machine ** Gaston’s Odyssey ** The New Neighbor ** Unrenewable Best Animation ** Attack of the Second Amendment ** Jane’s Brain ** Moronic ** Playback''' ' '' Best Screenplay ** Horse ** The New Neighbor ** Tender Family Moments: Reading is FUN! ** Unrenewable' ' '' Best Cinematography ** Bill Carney’s Body LOST ** Glimpse of a Downfall ** Pierre & Luigi ** Unrenewable' ' '' Best Sound Design ** Pirates! ** The New Neighbor ** Unrenewable ** 802.701 The Time Machine' ' '' Best Set Design ** Playback ** Weltraffer ** 30 Years: The Story of the Minifigure ** 802.701 The Time Machine' ' '' Best Visual Effects ** Breathing Space ** Pierre & Luigi ** Unrenewable ** 802.701 The Time Machine Best Original Score ** Glimpse of a Downfall ** The New Neighbor ** Unrenewable ** 30 Years: The Story of the Minifigure' ' '' Best Vocal Performance ** (name needed) as Older Brother - Play Nice ** Lilian Ginet as Vladmir - The New Neighbor ** Philip Heinrich as Jack Darter - Unrenewable ** Daniel Senn as Ms. Librarian - Tender Family Moments: Reading is FUN!' ' '' Best Ensemble Cast ** Horse ** The New Neighbor ** Tender Family Moments: Reading is FUN! ** Unrenewable' ' '' 2009 Bricks in Motion Awards Best Film ** A Clone Halloween ** Alles ist die Noppe ** Days of Our Pizza ** The River' ' '' Best Animation ** A Clone Halloween ** Gears of Solace ** Legolibrium 2 ** tim & fRED Halloween Special' ' '' Best Screenplay ** A Clone Halloween ** CYCLIC ** Days of Our Pizza ** Mind Control' ' '' Best Cinematography ** Alles ist die Noppe ** Legolibrium 2 ** The River ** Total Eclipse of the Heart' ' '' Best Sound Design ** A Clone Halloween ** Gunship Down ** Legolibrium 2 ** The River' ' '' Best Set Design ** Alles ist die Noppe ** Dracula ** The River ** Total Eclipse of the Heart' ' '' Best Visual Effects ** Crisis Reverted ** Legolibrium 2 ** Picturesque ** Plant' ' '' Best Original Score ** Alles ist die Noppe ** Antonio’s Revenge ** Plant ** The River' ' '' Best Vocal Performance ** Fancypants as Gus - A Clone Halloween ** Keshen as Fabrizzio - Days of Our Pizza ** Scott Perry as Ultradude - It’s the Network. ** Billy Gribbin(?) as Professor Bruslekov - Mind Control' ' '' Best Ensemble Cast ** Clone Training Center ** Days of Our Pizza ** It’s the Network. ** Mind Control' ' '' Best Series ** Dane Cook Gets... ** Nightly News at Nine ** Space Police ** The Adventures of Eddy & Jane' ' '' Viewer’s Choice ** The River' ' '' 2010 Bricks in Motion Awards The 2010 Bricks in Motion Awards did not take place.' ' '' 2011 Bricks in Motion Awards Best Film ** Coldplay - Viva La Vida ** Egyptian Holiday ** The Fastest and Funniest LEGO Star Wars Story Ever Told...the Prequel! ** Henri & Edmond - Copyright ** The Los Angeles River Murder ** Marooned Best Animation ** Egyptian Holiday ** Halo: The Battle of Block Planet ** Henri & Edmond - Copyright ** tim & fRED Valentine’s Day Special' ' '' Best Screenplay ** Coldplay - Viva La Vida ** Henri & Edmond - Copyright ** Marooned ** My Father is a Tyrannosaurus Rex' ' '' Best Cinematography ** Egyptian Holiday ** Henri & Edmond - Copyright ** The Librarian ** Marooned ** My Father is a Tyrannosaurus Rex ** Possessed' ' '' Best Sound Design ** Egyptian Holiday ** The Fastest and Funniest LEGO Star Wars Story Ever Told...the Prequel! ** Henri & Edmond - Copyright ** Pizza Ninja' ' '' Best Set Design ** Egyptian Holiday ** The Fastest and Funniest LEGO Star Wars Story Ever Told...the Prequel! ** Henri & Edmond - Copyright ** The Librarian' ' '' Best Visual Effects ** Abduction 5 ** Bat Lieutenant - Exclusive Trailer ** The Button ** Halo: The Battle of Block Planet ** LCD Soundsystem - All My Friends ** Pancake Island' ' '' Best Original Score ** Egyptian Holiday ** Henri & Edmond - Copyright ** In the Kitchen ** My Father is a Tyrannosaurus Rex' ' '' Best Vocal Performance ** Edward Boscoe as Det. Rick Studs - The Los Angeles River Murder ** Jeff Scott Carey as Prof. Theodore Auguste - Egyptian Holiday ** Austin Cooke as Allen Owen - Egyptian Holiday ** Jean-Marie Pexoto as Edmond - Henri & Edmond - Copyright' ' '' Best Ensemble Cast ** The Audition ** Egyptian Holiday ** Henri & Edmond - Copyright ** The Los Angeles River Murder ** Once Upon a Saturday Afternoon' ' '''' Viewer’s Choice ** Henri & Edmond - Copyright 2012 Bricks in Motion Awards The 2012 Bricks in Motion Awards did not take place. 2013 Bricks in Motion Awards The 2013 Bricks in Motion Awards did not take place. 2012 Bricks in Motion Awards The 2014 Bricks in Motion Awards are being run by Nathan Wells and Zach Macias. Category:Stubs Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Annual competitions